Kim's clothes
This article documents Kim Possible's wardrobe. Original Mission Outfit Kim has worn this mission outfit for almost every episode up until Clothes Minded when her mission outfit gets destroyed as well as discontinued. After that for the rest of the series she wears her new mission outfit. ES - Kim Wall Climb.jpg ES - Kim's Face Closeup.jpg Kim-possible-1.jpg Ninjanana.jpg Camille KimRon.png ES - Kim fighting Shego.jpg ES - Kim Safe.jpg Kim Meets Lilo.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode42.png YoriKimmietryingtosaveRon.jpg 0704.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 007.png Bueno Nacho SC 004.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 009.png 020.jpg Snapshot 243 (9-6-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 244 (9-6-2012 11-21 PM).png Kim Mission 001.png Mission Kim Possible.jpg New Mission Outfit The new outfit was first seen and created in Clothes Minded by Monique with the help of Rufus.This outfit was made after Kim's old outfit is ruined and discontinued. Kim's Communicator.jpg Kim's Communicator 2.jpg Kim's Communicator 3.jpg Kim's dramatic pose.jpg Kimmunicator.jpg Kim and Shego.png Kim and Wade at Drakken's lair.png 0012.jpg 0243.jpg 0246.jpg 0254.jpg 0255.jpg 0267.jpg 0326.jpg 1423.jpg Due to broadcast order not following production order, several episodes with her old outfit appeared after the change. Casual Outfits Standard Casual Outfit Kim's primary look, consisting of a green tank crop top, blue capris, and white shoes. This look was last seen on Kim in Rewriting History, although it would make a final appearance on Heather (playing Kim) in And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI. Basic Outfit Kim GCBC Front.jpg Kim GCBC Back.jpg Kim GCBC Right.jpg Kim GCBC Right Front.jpg Kim GCBC Right Back.jpg Kim GCBC Left.jpg Kim GCBC Left Front.jpg Variants Kim GCBC w Backpack.jpg|With backpack White Top with Pink Heart and Pink Pants Season 1 Crush CrushKimClothesCasual1.jpg|Standard usual casual outfit. CrushKimClothesCheerLeading.jpg|Standard cheerleading outfit. CrushKimClothesMissionOutfit.jpg|Standard mission outfit. CrushKimClothesWinterWear.jpg|Pink snowsuit with helmet Sink or Swim KimClothesSinkOrSwim-CheerleadingOutfit.jpg|Standard cheerleading outfit The New Ron tnr casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit tnr mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Tick-Tick-Tick KimClothesTickTickTick-CasualOutfit.jpg|Standard casual outfit KimClothesTickTickTick-MissionOutfit.jpg|Standard mission outfit KimClothesTickTickTick-CheerleadingOutfit.jpg|Standard cheerleading outfit Downhill d snow.PNG|Pink snowsuit d pony.PNG|Pink snowsuit (with ponytail) Bueno Nacho Kim Casual 001.png|Standard casual outfit Kim Cold Mission 01.png|Pink snowsuit, with helmet Kim Bueno Nacho Uniform.png|Bueno Nacho non-management uniform shirt w/Kim's Capri pants Kim Mission 001.png|Standard mission outfit, with helmet Number One n1 cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit n1 casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit n1 mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit n1 yellow.PNG|Bonnie's new cheerleading outfit Mind Games mg cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit mg casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit mg mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Attack of the Killer Bebes KimClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-CheerleadingOutfitPomPoms.jpg|Standard cheerleading outfit KimClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-Casual.jpg|Standard casual outfit. KimClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-MissionOutfit.jpg|Standard Mission outfit. Royal Pain rp casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit rp mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit rp cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit rp hair.PNG|Standard mission outfit (with updo) Coach Possible cp casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit cp mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit cp soccer.PNG|Soccer uniform, consisting of yellow shirt and black shorts Pain King vs. Cleopatra pk mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit pk pg.PNG|Pink crop top, green capris pk casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit Monkey Fist Strikes KimClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-MissionOutfit.jpg|Standard mission outfit. mfs pjs.PNG|Standard pajamas KimClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-CasualClothes.jpg|Standard casual outfit. KimClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-MissionOutfitHairUp.jpg|Standard mission outfit with ponytail. October 31st 31 mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit 31 casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit 31 princess.PNG|Princess costume All the News atn casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit atn cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit atn mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Kimitation Nation kn mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit kn casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit kn cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit The Twin Factor tf pjs.PNG|Pajamas, consisting of green crop top with pink heart and green pants (with ponytail) tf pjs 2.PNG|Pajamas, consisting of green crop top with pink heart and green pants tf mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit tf shego.PNG|Shego outfit tf casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit Animal Attraction aa mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit aa cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit aa casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit Monkey Ninjas in Space mnis casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit mnis rocket.PNG|Rocket Boosters sweater (worn as crop top), blue capris Ron the Man rtm casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit rtm mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Low Budget lb manatee.PNG|Manatee shirt lb casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit lb hat.PNG|Standard casual outfit, blue hat, sunglasses lb mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Season 2 Naked Genius Pink.PNG|White crop top with a pink heart, and pink pants. ng mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit. ng casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit. ng yellow.PNG|Yellow top with a blue star, blue pants Grudge Match gm pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart and pink pants gm mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit gm casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit Two to Tutor tt casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit tt mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit tt choker.PNG|Blue sweater, black choker, and grey pants The Ron Factor rf mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit rf choker.PNG|Blue sweater, black choker, grey pants rf pink.PNG|White crop top with a pink heart, pink pants Car Trouble ct choker.PNG|Blue sweater, black choker, grey pants ct pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants ct mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit ct yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star Rufus in Show ris mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit ris casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit ris dress.PNG|Black gown with black gloves and red necklace ris stealth.PNG|Black stealth suit Adventures in Rufus-Sitting airs casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit airs snow.PNG|Pink snowsuit Job Unfair ju y blouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants ju pjs.PNG|Standard pajamas ju mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit ju cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit ju casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit The Golden Years gy pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants gy green.PNG|Green sweater, pink pants gy purple.PNG|Purple crop top, purple shorts, purple hat (with ponytail) gy purple no hat.PNG|Purple crop top, purple shorts gy pjs.PNG|Standard pajamas gy mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Virtu-Ron vr choker.PNG|Blue sweater, black choker, grey pants vr y blouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants vr pjs.PNG|Standard pajamas vr mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit The Fearless Ferret ff sunshine.PNG|Sunshine Spreaders outfit (yellow polo shirt, blue pants) ff pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants ff y blouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants ff mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit ff yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star, blue pants Exchange e choker.PNG|Blue sweater, black choker, grey pants e pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants e y blouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants e mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles rvcp casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit rvcp mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit rvcp pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants Day of the Snowmen dsm pjs.PNG|Standard pajamas dms mess.PNG|Yellow crop top, pink pants, single glove from standard mission outfit dsm choker.PNG|Blue sweater, black choker, grey pants dsm snow helmet.PNG|Pink snowsuit, with helmet Present present cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit present skirt.PNG|Black shirt, maroon skirt present choker.PNG|Blue sweater, black choker, grey pants present pjs.PNG|Standard pajamas present mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit present yblouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants Past past pjs.PNG|Standard pajamas past mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Future future mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit future shegoton.PNG|Mandatory Shegoton uniform future gear.PNG|Mission gear, consisting of brown tank top, brown pants, brown shoulder pads, brown gloves future skirt.PNG|Black sweater, maroon skirt A Very Possible Christmas xmas sweater.PNG|Pink striped sweater, dark pink pants xmas snows.PNG|Pink snowsuit xmas mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit xmas pony.PNG|Standard mission outfit (with ponytail) Queen Bebe qb pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants qb mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit qb casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit qb yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star, blue pants qb pg.PNG|Pink crop top, green capris qb dress.PNG|Periwinkle dress Hidden Talent ht yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star, blue pants ht mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit ht casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit Return to Camp Wannaweep rtcw cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit rtcw pjs.PNG|Standard pajamas rtcw robe.PNG|Pink robe, pink slippers Go Team Go gtg casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit gtg bball.PNG|Gym uniform, consisting of white shirt and red shorts gtg cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit gtg mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit The Full Monkey fm blue.PNG|Light blue crop top, blue pants fm mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit fm cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit Blush b mission pony.PNG|Standard mission outfit (with ponytail) b pg.PNG|Pink crop top, green capris b dress.PNG|Periwinkle dress Partners p casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit p blue.PNG|Blue crop top p choker.PNG|Blue sweater, black choker, grey pants Oh Boyz ob choker.PNG|Blue sweater, black choker, grey pants ob pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants ob yblouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants ob yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star, blue pants ob mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit ob pony.PNG|Standard mission outfit (with ponytail) Sick Day sd yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star, blue pants sd pjs.PNG|Standard pajamas sd mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit The Truth Hurts th yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star, blue pants th snow.PNG|Pink snow suit th cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit th casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit Mother's Day md pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants md mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit md scrubs.PNG|Scrubs md yblouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants Motor Ed me pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants me yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star, blue pants me cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit me mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit me gym.PNG|Gym uniform, consisting of white t-shirt and red shorts Ron Millionaire * rm pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants rm casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit rm mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Triple S sss casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit sss mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Rewriting History rh casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit rh yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star, blue pants Season 3 Steal Wheels sw yblouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants sw cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit sw mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit sw pink.PNG|Light pink crop top with darker pink stripe, white pants sw game.PNG|Zombie-Palooza shirt, white pants, red hat sw game hat.PNG|Zombie-Palooza shirt, white pants Emotion Sickness es pony.PNG|Light pink shirt layered under maroon shirt, tan pants (with ponytail) es mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit es blue.PNG|Blue sweater, blue pants es black.PNG|Black dress, red accessories Bonding b blue.PNG|Turquoise crop top, maroon pants b mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit b cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit b maroon.PNG|Pink shirt layered under maroon shirt, tan pants b blue s.PNG|Blue sweater, blue pants b snow.PNG|Pink snowsuit Bad Boy bb mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit bb pink.PNG|Light pink crop top with darker pink stripe, white pants bb blue.PNG|Turquoise crop top, maroon pants bb pjs.PNG|Standard pajamas sheelah.PNG|Sheila of the Leopard People costume bb maroon.PNG|Red shirt, tan pants bb dress.PNG|Periwinkle dress Showdown at the Crooked D scd pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants scd mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Dimension Twist dt blue.PNG|Turquoise shirt, maroon pants dt mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Overdue o cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit o pink.PNG|Pink crop top with darker pink stripe, white pants Roachie r cheer.PNG|Standard mission outfit r blue.PNG|Turquoise shirt, maroon pants r skirt.PNG|Black shirt, maroon skirt Rappin' Drakken rd pink.PNG|Pink crop top with darker pink stripe, white pants rd mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit rd blue.PNG|Turquoise shirt, maroon pants rd maroon.PNG|Pink shirt layered under maroon shirt, tan pants rd yblouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants rd punk.PNG|Blue 'USA' crop top, red pants, various ribbons rd orange.PNG|Orange & white shirt, brown pants Team Impossible ti maroon.PNG|Pink shirt layered under maroon shirt, white pants ti orange.PNG|Orange & white shirt, brown pants ti mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit ti snow.PNG|Pink snowsuit ti blue.PNG|Blue sweater, blue pants ti pink.PNG|Pink crop top with darker pink stripe, white pants Gorilla Fist gf blue.PNG|Blue sweater, blue pants gf blue maroon.PNG|Turquoise shirt, maroon pants gf pink.PNG|Pink shirt with darker pink stripe, white pants gf mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit And the Molerat Will Be CGI cgi mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit cgi blue.PNG|Blue sweater, blue pants cgi cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit cgi pink.PNG|Pink crop top with darker pink stripe, white pants So the Drama *Old Mission outfit *Wetsuit with scuba-gear *Purple gown with black Cleopatra wig *Two-tone Blue shirt, brown pants *Large inaesthetic dress *Photographic outfit *Battlesuit *Hyacinth Blue sequined Prom gown Lilo and Stitch: Rufus *Old Mission outfit *Hula outfit Season 4 Ill-Suited The Big Job Trading Faces The Cupid Effect Car Alarm Mad Dogs and Aliens Grande Size Me Clothes Minded *Old Mission Outfit **Kim's last set gets ruined and found out it was discontinued in stores. **# Space Suit/Armor with: **#*Astro-Blasto Technology **#*Artificial Intelligence system **#*Environmentally self-contained/Hermetically-sealed **#*Heads-Up Display (HUD) Kimmunicator **#*Deployable rocket pack **#"Otaku-mecha armor" gear **#Experimental compound RF-78 "super bounce" purple goop *Battlesuit **Seen as glitching, and not worn Big Bother Fashion Victim Odds Man In Stop Team Go Cap'n Drakken *18th century maiden clothing *Pirate outfit Mathter and Fervant The Mentor Of Our Discontent Oh No! Yono Clean Slate Homecoming Upset Chasing Rufus Nursery Crimes Larry's Birthday Graduation Part 1 New mission clothes Graduation clothes Graduation Part 2 Graduation clothes Category:Lists